Jalousie
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Alex va faire quelque chose qui va provoquer la jalousie de Willow...


Jalousie  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Après avoir vu un challenge sur un site anglais je me suis dit que ça pourrait donner un résultat original donc je me suis lancée alors c'est normal si c'est un peu décousu des fois ou si vous trouvez que certains éléments ne sont pas essentiels à l'histoire. C'est raconté alternativement du point de vue d'Alex et de Willow. Ca se passe à la mi- saison 5 sauf que Tara et Anya sont parties pour différentes raisons et qu'Angel est en visite temporaire à Sunnydale. Riley est toujours là et Buffy sait que Dawn est la clé.  
  
* * *  
  
WILLOW :  
  
Je m'ennuie. La soirée vient à peine de commencer et je suis déjà rentrée à l'université. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu rester passer la soirée chez Buffy mais l'ambiance était tendue. Le retour d'Angel en ville n'a pas du tout plu à Riley qui s'est montré désagréable et possessif vis-à-vis de Buffy ce qui n'était pas du goût de celle-ci. Je suis pour l'honnêteté mais tout compte fait, Buffy a eu raison de ne pas dire à son petit ami que c'est elle qui a demandé à Angel de venir. Joyce est malade. Elle va subir une opération et Buffy doit s'occuper de Dawn en plus de gérer cette nouvelle. C'est très dur pour elle et elle avait besoin d'Angel. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle a des problèmes avec Riley... Enfin bref, j'ai préféré partir surtout qu'Alex m'avait laissé seule dans cette ambiance vraiment insupportable. Il aurait pu me proposer qu'on sorte tous les deux, ça aurait été plus gai...  
  
Ce que je m'ennuie ! Je n'ai absolument rien à faire ! J'ai déjà terminer tout mon travail. Je crois que je vais aller fairez un tour sur internet. Dawn m'a confié qu'elle aimait aller sur des « chats » quand elle en avait l'occasion. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas le droit de le répéter à Joyce ou Buffy car si celles-ci apprenaient qu'elle dialogue avec des garçons inconnus, elles la tueraient. Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire draguer en ce moment. Surtout par des mecs ! Tara me manque. J'espère qu'elle a réussi à renouer avec son père et son frère. Elle avait dit qu'elle m'écrirait mais je n'ai rien reçu. Elle veut sûrement me laisser le temps de l'oublier avant de me donner des nouvelles. Finalement, je crois que je vais me coucher. Il n'est que 22h30 mais tant pis... Je suis trop sage. C'est peut-être pour ça que Tara m'a quittée. Et si j'étais trop prévisible et inintéressante ?!... Oh et puis, tant pis, je vais sur ce chat ! Je dois encore avoir l'adresse que Dawn m'a donnée... Ah ! La voilà ! Alors... voyons voir... « Créer un profil »... Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre comme pseudo ? Pourquoi pas un nom qui ait un rapport avec la bouche de l'enfer ? Pour une fois qu'elle servirait à quelque chose... Je crois que je vais m'appeler « MagicEvil »... Oui, voilà ! Ca fait très mystérieux !  
  
* * *  
  
ALEX :  
  
Enfin sorti de cet enfer qu'est devenu la maison des Summers depuis que Deadboy est revenu ! J'ai cru mourir avec tous ces blancs qui emplissaient nos « conversations ». Willow et moi, on a bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère mais nos efforts ont été vains. Je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir laissée là-bas mais elle est assez grande pour se débiner toute seule, non ? Elle doit sûrement avoir déjà fui la maison défendue...  
  
J'ai l'intention d'aller voir si « LoveGirl » est connectée... Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue... enfin, vue est un bien grand mot, je vais le remplacer par parlé. Enfin bref, j'adore cette fille, très sympathique même si j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi elle ressemble... C'est elle qui est venu me chercher. Il faut dire qu'avec le pseudo que j'ai, aucune fille ne peut me résister : « The Perfect Man », franchement, qui pourrait résister ?... Ce que la connection est lente ! Je sais que j'ai acheté cet ordinateur d'occasion mais quand même ! Il pourrait mieux marcher ! Il faudrait que je demande à Willow de faire quelques modifications dessus... Oh non ! Elle est pas là ! Zut ! Bon, tant pis je vais voir qui pourrait être intéressante... « The Mistress of Passion » ? Attractif mais tellement commun... Oh ! « MagicEvil » ! Ca fait très Sunnydale ça ! Hey ! Ca me plait !... Je vais quand même aller vérifier que c'est une femme... « Consulter le profil »... Oh, c'est une femme, 19 ans, elle vit aux Etats-Unis, c'est un bon point parce que « LoveGirl » vit en Australie... Allez, je me lance :  
  
The Perfect Man : Bonjour   
  
* * *  
  
WILLOW :  
  
Tiens ! Quelqu'un est venu me parler ! « The Perfect Man » ?!! Il manque pas de culot, celui-là ! Oh et puis, je peux bien jouer le jeun c'est juste pour m'amuser, ça n'engage à rien...  
  
MagicEvil : Bonjour   
  
The Perfect Man : Tu es nouvelle ? Je t'ai jamais vue avant...   
  
Oui, c'est la première fois que je viens   
  
Et tu as rencontré des gens intéressants ?   
  
Tu es le premier qui vient me parler   
  
Oh vraiment ? Très honoré !   
  
Moi aussi   
  
Oh mon dieu ! J'ai l'air niaise, je sais pas quoi lui dire !!  
  
J'ai vu que tu vivais aux Etats-Unis. Où exactement ?   
  
En Californie   
  
C'est vrai ?! Moi aussi ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent !   
  
C'est vrai   
  
Mais j'ai aucune conversation !!!  
  
J'ai l'impression que tu es timide...   
  
Un peu . J'ai pas l'habitude...   
  
C'est normal. Et sinon, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?   
  
Dis donc ! Il est du genre direct !  
  
Non, j'ai eu une rupture plutôt difficile   
  
Je connais ça. Moi aussi, ma copine m'a laissé tomber   
  
Désolée. Ca fait longtemps ?   
  
3 mois. Mais ça n'était pas si sérieux que ça finalement. Je pensais  
que si et je me suis rendu compte du contraire...   
  
Donc tu t'en es bien remis ?   
  
Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas t'en remettre ?   
  
Disons que ça n'est pas très facile...   
  
Je suis sûr que ce mec a eu tort de te laisser tomber   
  
Tu ne me connais même pas ! Comment tu peux le savoir ?   
  
Je sais pas, je le sens   
  
Vraiment ?   
  
Si je te le dis. Toi, t'as pas confiance en toi !   
  
Pas vraiment...   
  
Tu te trouves mignonne ?   
  
Je pense être dans la moyenne. Ni moche, ni particulièrement belle   
  
Et est-ce que les autres te trouvent mignonne.   
  
Je sais pas !   
  
Je suis sûr que tu es très mignonne   
  
Laisse-moi deviner... Tu le sens ?   
  
Exactement ! En tout cas, tu es chou   
  
Chou ?!! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?   
  
Tu es toute mimi !! Toute timide...   
  
C'est plutôt repoussant, hein ?   
  
Non ! Je trouve ça mignon   
  
Il me drague, là ou quoi ?  
  
Et toi tu me trouves comment ?   
  
Il me drague !!  
  
euh... sympa   
  
C'est tout ?!   
  
Je te connais pas !   
  
Moi non plus je te connais pas mais j'arrive quand même à te trouver  
  
chou et mignonne   
  
Je sais juste que j'apprécie le fait que tu essayes de me mettre à  
l'aise  
comme ça   
  
Tu sais, je veux pas que tu crois que je suis qu'un gros dragueur  
qui cherche qu'à se trouver une fille... Le pseudo, c'est juste pour la  
frime...  
  
Finalement, il a l'air sympa...  
  
* * *  
  
ALEX :  
  
Ca fait 2 heures que je parle avec « MagicEvil ». J'ai bien dû mettre une demi-heure pour la mettre totalement à l'aise mais une fois que c'est fait elle est géniale. Je crois même que je la préfère à « LoveGirl ». On est en train de se raconter nos souvenirs d'enfance :  
  
MagicEvil : C'était quoi ton premier membre cassé ?   
  
The Perfect Man : Mon bras. Quand j'avais 10 ans, j'ai grimpé à un arbre  
pour impressionner ma meilleure amie et je suis tombé. Je me rappelle  
encore du bruit que mon os a fait quand il s'est brisé. Ma meilleure  
amie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle pensait que  
j'allais mourir   
  
* * *  
  
WILLOW :  
  
Mais je la connais cette histoire !! C'est trop ressemblant pour que ce soit une coïncidence... Oh mon dieu !!!  
  
Alex ?!!!   
  
* * *  
  
ALEX :  
  
Alex ?! Comment ça Alex ?! Comment elle sait mon nom ?!! Je l'ai pas dit quand j'ai raconté l'histoire du bras cassé quand même ? Bah non ! Elle me connait ?... Oh mon dieu !!!  
  
Willow ?!!!   
  
* * *  
  
WILLOW :  
  
C'est pas possible ! C'est Alex !! J'ai dragué Alex !!!  
  
* * *  
  
ALEX :  
  
J'y crois pas ! Depuis tout à l'heure, je parle avec Willow ! J'ai dragué Willow !!!  
  
Salut Will ! Comment tu vas ?   
  
Alex, c'est toi ?   
  
Bah oui !   
  
J'y crois pas !   
  
Moi non plus   
  
Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire d'ambigü   
  
Moi aussi   
  
Et j'en ai dîtes des choses ambigües !  
  
Depuis quand tu fréquentes les chats Will ?   
  
Depuis ce soir ! Je m'ennuyais et Dawn m'avait donné l'adresse   
  
Dawn fréquente le chat ? Faîtes que ce soit pas « LoveGirl » !!  
  
T'es fatigué Alex ?   
  
Non, pourquoi ?   
  
Tu pourrais venir, ce serait plus amusant   
  
Venir où ?   
  
A l'université, idiot !   
  
Mais Will, il est presque 1 heure !   
  
Et alors ? Tu prends un pieu et tu viens. C'est à 10 minutes   
  
D'accord. J'arrive   
  
Alex, encore une chose   
  
Oui ?   
  
The Perfect Man ??!!!!!!   
  
* * *  
  
WILLOW :  
  
J'ai vraiment pas de chance. Tomber sur Alex dans un chat... Remarque, j'ai appris des choses. Je pensais pas qu'Alex avait des réflexions si profondes. Non pas que je pensais qu'il était superficiel mais voilà. J'ai l'impression de le découvrir sous un nouvel angle. On frappe à la porte, ça doit être lui.  
  
Al : Salut MagicEvil.  
  
W : Salut... Alex.  
  
Al (en entrant) : C'est vexant ce que tu dis là !  
  
W : Excuse-moi mais « The Perfect Man »... j'ai bien ri quand je l'ai vu !  
  
Al : Peut-être mais tu m'as trouvé sympa !  
  
W : Oui. C'est vrai.  
  
Al : Alors, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?  
  
W : Pour qu'on parle puisqu'on est pas fatigués.  
  
Al : Tu ne veux donc pas plonger dans le pays des rêves ?  
  
W : Pas pour le moment. En parlant de rêves, Buffy m'a dit que des choses mentionnées dans le rêve qu'elle a fait quand la première tueuse nous possédait étaient arrivées.  
  
Al : Quoi comme choses ?  
  
W : Elle a pas précisé. Mais imagine que nos rêves se réalisent ?  
  
Al : Dans mon cas, il vaut mieux pas.  
  
W : Pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Giles qui apprend à Spike comment être un bon observateur en faisant de la balançoire, Buffy qui joue dans un bac à sable, Anya et Giles qui me parlent dans une langue étrange, mon père qui m'arrache le coeur... Et je te parle pas de l'homme au fromage... ni de Joyce qui me fait des avances d'ailleurs...  
  
W : T'as pas rêvé de moi ?  
  
Al : Non !  
  
W : J'étais pas dans ton rêve ?!  
  
Al : Si, tu apparaissais mais... vite-fait !  
  
W (en le regardant d'un air suspicieux) : Quel rêve tordu as-tu fait de moi ?  
  
Al : Quoi ?! Mais je viens de te dire que...  
  
W : Je te connais Alex !  
  
Al : Mais je te jure...  
  
W : Alex !!  
  
Al : Toi et Tara, vous m'invitiez à vous rejoindre à l'arrière de mon camion de glace.  
  
W : Alex !!!  
  
Al : Quoi ?! J'y peux rien !!  
  
W : T'es impossible !!!  
  
Je me demande ce qu'il a encore été s'imaginer...  
  
Al : Mais je te jure que j'ai rien vu parce que je me suis retrouvé dans ma cave !  
  
W : J'espère bien !  
  
Al : Tu m'en veux ?  
  
W : Non !  
  
Al : Mais t'as l'air en colère...  
  
Oh non ! Il me fait ses yeux de chien battu...  
  
W : D'accord !  
  
Al (en la prenant dans ses bras) : Je t'adore !  
  
Oh mon dieu, s'il continue de me serrer dans ses bras comme ça, je vais m'évanouir !  
  
W : Alex, c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher !  
  
Al : Oh, t'es pas drole.  
  
W : Je suis fatiguée.  
  
Al : Mais il y a 10 minutes, tu n'étais pas fatiguée !  
  
W : Oui mais maintenant, je le suis !  
  
Al : Tu me vires ?  
  
W : Mais non, tu peux dormir ici.  
  
Al : Dans le même lit que toi... ?  
  
W : Alex !  
  
Al : Je rigole !  
  
W : Tu dors par terre !  
  
Et puis quoi encore...  
  
* * *  
  
ALEX :  
  
Bon c'est officiel, le sol de l'université est très inconfortable. J'ai plutôt mal dormi. J'ai pensé à un moment à rejoindre Willow dans son lit mais je me suis dit qu'elle apprécierait pas vraiment... Elle au moins elle a bien dormi. D'ailleurs, elle dort encore. Je devrais peut-être la réveiller, je sais pas à quelle heure elle commence les cours. Elle est belle quand elle dort... même quand elle dort pas d'ailleurs... D'où sortait cette pensée ?! Ouh la la, l'université ne me fait vraiment pas du bien... Je vais réveiller Willow et sortir d'ici en courant !  
  
* * *  
  
WILLOW :  
  
Même quand il n'y a que Buffy et moi, c'est comme si la tension accumulée dans sa maison flottait autour de nous. Mais on essaye quand même de profiter du fait qu'il n'y ait que nous deux. Riley a emmené Dawn au cinéma pour se changer les idées et Angel est allé se nourrir alors nous profitons d'une conversation entre filles bien méritée :  
  
B : Et c'était Alex ?!  
  
W : Oui ! Quand il m'a raconté cette histoire, j'ai eu une très forte impression de déjà-vu !  
  
B : Vous avez parlé comme ça pendant plus de 2 heures sans savoir que vous vous parliez... enfin tu me comprends !  
  
W : Ouais c'est incroyable... J'ai pas de chance.  
  
B : Pourquoi ?  
  
W : Je t'en pris, il devait y avoir des centaines d'utilisateurs et je tombe sur Alex... enfin, c'est plutôt Alex qui est tombé sur moi...  
  
B : Je savais pas que tu allais sur des chats. Venant d'Alex, ça m'étonne pas par contre...  
  
W : Je m'ennuyais. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me dévergonde un peu.  
  
B : Pourquoi ça ?  
  
W : Je suis pas intéressante comme fille !  
  
B : Quoi ?!  
  
W : Mais oui ! C'est pour ça que Tara m'a quittée !  
  
B : Willow, je croyais que Tara t'avait quittée parce qu'elle voulait se réconcilier avec sa famille ?  
  
W : Oui mais si j'avais été moins ennuyante peut-être qu'elle serait restée...  
  
B : Tu n'es pas ennuyante Willow.  
  
W : Hier quand j'ai commencé à parler avec Alex, bon bien sûr je ne savais pas que c'était lui, mais j'ai eu du mal à avoir une vraie conversation avec lui. Au début, je savais même pas quoi lui dire !  
  
B : Mais Willow, être à l'aise avec quelqu'un que tu connais pas dès la première seconde, c'est pas donné à tout le monde !  
  
W : Et certainement pas à moi !  
  
B : Tu sais, à moi non plus. W : Tu te fous de moi ?  
  
B : Non, rappelle-toi ! Qui c'est qui avait l'air d'une parfaite idiote pendant que toi et Riley faisiez la conversation comme de vieux amis à la bibliothèque de la fac ?  
  
W : Et qui sort avec Riley maintenant ? Ce serait pas toi, par hasard ?  
  
B : Très drole. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Riley, il va pas tarder à rentrer avec Dawn.  
  
W : Bon, je vais y aller.  
  
B : Mais je te jette pas, tu sais !  
  
W : Je sais mais...  
  
B : C'est pas très agréable d'être ici en ce moment ?  
  
W : C'est-à-dire que... l'ambiance n'est pas très amicale.  
  
B : Je te l'accorde.  
  
W : Allez j'y vais. Salut.  
  
B : Salut. Hey Will !  
  
W : Oui ?  
  
B : Promet-moi de ne pas déprimer.  
  
W : Promis.  
  
* * *  
  
WILLOW :  
  
J'ai menti à Buffy. Ca fait une demi-heure que je suis rentrée et je déprime. C'est peut-être vrai que tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise mais moi, j'en ai marre de faire partie de ce groupe de gens ! J'aimerais pouvoir être un peu plus extravertie. Pas une garce mais plus extravertie. Le problème c'est que j'ai déjà essayé mais ma timidité reprend toujours le dessus. Hey ! Peut-être qu'avec une formule, ça marcherait ! Bon d'accord, je sais que plusieurs de mes formules ont mal fini mais je vais faire attention. Je vais rédiger une incantation sans danger... voilà. Bon, de quoi je vais me servir ? Un verre d'eau et un miroir devrait faire l'affaire... Est-ce que j'ai une bougie jaune ? Il parait que ça accroit la confiance en soi... en réalité, je crois pas qu'une couleur puisse faire quoi que ce soit à l'esprit de quelqu'un mais autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Allez, il faut que je m'assoie face à l'ouest et que je pose le verre d'eau sur le miroir. Ah ! J'allais oublier d'allumer la bougie ! Bon, c'est parti !  
  
Je m'incline devant les forces de l'ouest et de l'eau  
Entendez ma supplique et en cette nuit  
Faîtes-moi don de votre magie  
Faîtes ressortir ma confiance en moi  
Faîtes en sorte que de mon charme  
Je sois désormais assurée  
Que de cette nouvelle assurance  
Me soit offerte la liberté  
  
Euh... c'est normal la mini-tornade blanche au milieu de ma chambre ? Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Hey ! On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un dedans ! Mais c'est moi ! Oh non ! C'est ma jumelle maléfique ! Elle a plutôt l'air contente de me voir... c'est pas réciproque...  
  
VampWillow : Décidément, tu peux pas te passer de moi !  
  
W : Mais comment ça se fait que t'es là ?! Je comprends pas, j'ai pourtant pas fait appel à des forces si puissantes !  
  
VW : En tout cas, je suis là alors autant en profiter ! Toujours pas intéressée ?  
  
W : Non !  
  
Je suis peut-être lesbienne mais je suis encore saine d'esprit !  
  
VW : Tu es sûre... ?  
  
Elle se rapproche avec des idées pas très nettes...  
  
W : Rejeter !  
  
Elle a atterri plutôt violemment sur le mur mais au moins elle est à une distance raisonnable.  
  
VW : Oh non ! T'as appris la magie ! C'est plus drole alors ! Bon tant pis, je vais m'amuser sans toi...  
  
Hey ! Elle s'en va !! Elle va aller manger plein de gens ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il faut que j'appelle Buffy ! Pourvu qu'elle soit là...  
  
B : Allo ?  
  
W : Buffy ? Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise...  
  
* * *  
  
ALEX :  
  
Il est plus de minuit et quelqu'un s'amuse à venir me rendre visite. A tous les coups, c'est Buffy qui vient me dire qu'il y a un problème... Ah non, c'est Willow. En pantalon de cuir noir et débardeur violet pour le moins révélateur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle est au courant qu'on est en décembre ?  
  
Al : Willow ?  
  
VW : Je peux entrer ?  
  
Al : Euh... oui.  
  
Elle est bizarre ce soir. Et pourquoi elle prend cet air limite prédateur ?  
  
Al : Ca va Will ?  
  
VW : Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien !  
  
Al : Tant mieux.  
  
VW : Alex ?  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
VW : Tu me manques, tu sais.  
  
Al : Mais on s'est vus ce matin Will.  
  
Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai très envie de reculer. Et je sais pas pourquoi mais plus je recule et plus elle avance vers moi. Oops, on vient de passer le seuil de ma chambre... Et elle continue d'avancer...  
  
VW : Tu m'aimes ?  
  
Al : Je te demande pardon ?  
  
Oh non, si je recule d'un centimètre de plus je vais tomber sur le lit et ce sera carrément une invitation pour elle !  
  
VW : Parce que moi je t'aime.  
  
Al : Ah ouais ? J'en apprends des choses...  
  
Ca y est, elle est collée contre moi... ce qui n'est pas désagréable. Mauvaise pensée !! Elle m'a poussé sur le lit d'une manière très dominatrice... et le fait qu'elle se mette à califourchon sur moi, ça confirme le côté dominateur ! Je pensais pas que Willow était comme ça !  
  
Al : Maintenant que j'y pense, comment ça se fait que t'as les cheveux longs ?  
  
VW : Oh, des extensions... Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ?  
  
Al : Non mais je devine assez bien.  
  
Ah ! Elle m'embrasse ! J'avais oublié qu'elle embrassait aussi bien... Non ! J'ai pas pensé ça !!! Alex, sois fort, repousse la... mais j'arrive pas... Elle embrasse trop bien...  
  
VW : J'ai envie de toi.  
  
Ca, ça veut tout dire ! Je vais pas la décevoir quand même... A moins que...  
  
Al : Will, t'as bu ?  
  
VW : Je suis aussi sobre qu'on peut l'être.  
  
Et très très entreprenante...  
  
* * *  
  
ALEX :  
  
Cette nuit était extraordinaire. Elle est même pas terminée, il est 3h du matin mais j'arrive pas à dormir. Trop d'évènements. Par contre, Willow dort. Je crois que je l'ai épuisée. Elle est toujours aussi belle quand elle dort... même si entre hier et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une différence...  
  
Mais qui vient frapper à la porte à cette heure-ci ?!Pfff... il faut que je me lève... et que je quitte Willow... Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait une bonne raison... J'ouvre la porte et je me retrouve face à...  
  
Al : Willow ?!!!  
  
W : Salut, je sais que je te réveille mais c'est pas une raison pour crier comme ça !  
  
Willow peut pas être devant moi et dans mon lit en même temps ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!  
  
W : Ca a pas l'air d'aller...  
  
Al : Hein ?!  
  
W : Tu vas bien ?  
  
Al : Ouais !  
  
Il y a deux Willows. Et je crois que j'ai pas couché avec la bonne parce qu'elle était vraiment pas comme d'habitude !!  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
  
W : Je suis venue te prévenir qu'il y a un problème. Je l'ai pas fait exprès mais je crois que je me suis trompée dans une formule et le résultat c'est que ma jumelle maléfique est de retour.  
  
Al : Oh c'est pas vrai...  
  
W : Je jure d'arrêter les formules à vie !  
  
J'ai couché avec une vampire ! J'ai couché avec le double de Willow ! Deux catastrophes en une !  
  
W : Alex, ça va ?  
  
Al : Non. Euh oui !!  
  
W : T'es sûr ? Parce que t'as l'air...  
  
VW : Alex ?  
  
Oh non ! Elle peut pas se lever maintenant !  
  
W : T'es avec quelqu'un ?  
  
Al : Non !  
  
Je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de mentir parce que la Willow avec qui j'ai couché vient de débarquer avec une de mes chemises sur le dos et son sourire maléfique. J'aurais dû m'en douter !  
  
VW : Salut.  
  
Ca y est, je suis mort... Willow, la vraie, a l'air de ne pas y croire. Moi non plus.  
  
W : Alex !!!  
  
Al : Je savais pas que c'était pas toi !!  
  
W : Tu as couché avec elle !!  
  
Al : Mais je savais pas que c'était elle ! Je croyais que c'était toi !  
  
W : Alors tu t'es dit « pourquoi pas Willow ? » !!  
  
Al : Non c'est pas ça...  
  
VW (à Willow) : Je comprends pas que t'ais jamais essayé parce que c'était fantastique.  
  
W : La ferme !  
  
Al (à VampWillow) : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu savais que j'étais pas au courant !  
  
VW : Je m'ennuyais... Et j'avais envie de toi ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai adoré la partie avec les menottes...  
  
W : Oh seigneur... Comment t'as pu croire que j'utiliserais des menottes ?!!!  
  
Al : Will, je peux t'expliquer...  
  
W : Tu peux m'expliquer ?!! Je ne veux pas de tes explications !!! Contente- toi de me rejoindre chez Buffy quand toi et ta greluche serez habillés !!  
  
Oh non, elle s'en va. Je peux pas la suivre en caleçon quand même. L'autre Willow m'enlace par derrière maintenant. Oh là ! Ca suffit ! Elle croit quand même pas que je vais me faire avoir maintenant que je sais qui elle est !  
  
Al : Hey ! Bas les pattes !  
  
VW : On dirait qu'elle était en colère...  
  
Al : Non, tu crois ?  
  
VW : Tu couches avec qui tu veux. Ca la regarde pas après tout...  
  
Al : Oui mais je crois que ce qui la dérange c'est que j'ai couché avec son double démoniaque ! Et donc que j'ai cru que c'était elle !!  
  
VW : Tu l'aimes ?  
  
Hein ?! D'où sort cette question ?  
  
Al : Non.  
  
VW : Tu mens.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
  
VW : Tu as dit « je t'aime » cette nuit.  
  
Al : ... N'importe quoi...  
  
VW : Si, tu l'as dit après le deuxième orgasme. Tu m'as regardée droit dans les yeux et tu as dit « je t'aime » avant de m'embrasser.  
  
Al : Je te parlais pas à toi !  
  
VW : Je sais mais tu l'aimes.  
  
Al : Oui !  
  
Bon, j'ai admis que j'aime Willow mais elle dira rien à personne, de toute façon on va la renvoyer dans sa dimension... encore.  
  
Al : Habille-toi.  
  
VW (en faisant tomber sur le sol la chemise qu'elle portait) : D'accord.  
  
Oh, bon sang !!!  
  
* * *  
  
WILLOW :  
  
J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça ! Avec elle ! Mais comment il a pu confondre ne serait-ce que 2 minutes ! On a rien en commun ! Je suis furieuse ! Tellement que je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué que Buffy cherche à savoir ce qui se passe :  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Will ? Tu l'as retrouvée ?  
  
W : Oh ça oui, je l'ai retrouvée !!  
  
B : Où ça ?  
  
W : Chez Alex !!  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ?  
  
W : Elle couchait avec lui !  
  
B : Quoi ?!!!  
  
W : Ils ont couché ensemble !  
  
B : Mais comment il a pu coucher avec elle ?  
  
W : Il a cru que c'était moi !!  
  
B : Hein ?  
  
W : Ouais ! C'est délirant ! C'est n'importe quoi surtout !! J'ai rien en commun avec cette... poufiasse !!!  
  
B : Willow !!!  
  
W : Quoi, c'est vrai !!! J'arrive pas à y croire...  
  
B : Oui, bon d'un côté, il fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut...  
  
W : Mais pas avec elle !!  
  
B : Bon d'accord, elle est démoniaque et d'une autre dimension mais...  
  
W : Et elle me ressemble ! Non ! C'est carrément moi ! Il a cru qu'il allait se donner du bon temps avec moi !  
  
B : Je suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait vu comme ça...  
  
W : Tu sais qu'ils ont utilisé des menottes ?!  
  
B : Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
W : Mais comment il a pu ?!!  
  
B : Willow ?  
  
W : Quoi ?!  
  
B : Tu es sûre que c'est le fait qu'il ait pu vouloir coucher avec toi qui te gêne ?  
  
W : Et ce serait quoi d'autre ?!  
  
B : Le fait que ça aurait VRAIMENT pu être toi ?  
  
W : Quoi ?!!  
  
B : Willow, tu aurais aimé être à sa place. Tu aurais voulu faire l'amour avec Alex. C'est un de tes plus grands rêves !  
  
W : Non, c'était un de mes plus grands rêves mais je te rappelle que je n'ai plus 16 ans ! J'ai pratiquement 20 ans et j'ai évolué. Je suis lesbienne maintenant !  
  
B : Allo ?!! On ne parle pas de n'importe quel mec qui passe dans la rue, on est en train de parler d'Alex ! Je sais bien qu'il aura toujours une place dans ton coeur, c'est même toi qui me l'a dit une fois ! Tu seras toujours plus ou moins amoureuse de lui et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne meurs pas d'envie de faire l'amour avec lui ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois !  
  
Pfff... Pourquoi Buffy a-t-elle toujours raison ? Je me sens tellement découragée que je m'affale sur le canapé. Buffy a son air compatissant et elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
  
W : Tu me trouves pathétique ?  
  
B : Non, pourquoi je te trouverais pathétique ?  
  
W : Parce que je fais un blocage sur Alex depuis des années.  
  
B : Tu ne fais pas un blocage sur Alex. Tu as su évoluer, tu es sortie avec Oz, tu es sortie avec Tara, c'est pas comme si tu continuais à baver devant lui. C'est ton Angel !  
  
W : Ouh là ! Lui dit jamais ça !  
  
B : Je sais mais regarde-moi. J'ai beau être amoureuse de Riley, et je l'aime ne te méprend pas, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à Angel. Et quand j'ai un problème comme en ce moment, j'ai besoin de lui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas m'investir dans ma relation avec Riley même si en ce moment je préfère m'occuper de ma mère. Et c'est comme ça que tu vois Alex... et je pense que c'est réciproque.  
  
W : Ca n'empêche que je lui en veux quand même.  
  
B : Tu as tout à fait le droit. Mais tu sais je crois pas qu'il ait voulu d'une relation juste pour une nuit.  
  
Et ça veut dire quoi ça au juste ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander parce qu'Alex et... ELLE viennent juste d'arriver. D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ces fringues !!!  
  
VW : Alors, c'est quoi le programme des réjouissances ?  
  
Je la hais ! Je croyais que ma colère s'était calmée mais tout à coup, elle revient plus forte que jamais ! Alex pourra me regarder tant qu'il voudra avec ses yeux de chien battu, c'est pas maintenant que je lui pardonnerais. Je crois même que je vais lui en vouloir longtemps...  
  
* * *  
  
ALEX :  
  
Je crois pas qu'un jour Willow me pardonnera. Elle a à peine levé les yeux sur moi quand on était chez Buffy et j'ai même pas osé espérer qu'elle m'adresserait la parole. Au moins, son double démoniaque est repartie on ne sait où. J'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les femmes quand même : je vais passer sur les épisodes de la mante religieuse et de la momie inca, Cordelia n'était pas un cadeau, Faith représentait une erreur à elle toute seule, Anya m'a quitté parce que je n'étais pas aussi attrayant que mon double créé par un démon (j'espère toujours que c'était une excuse bidon) et maintenant j'ai réussi à coucher avec la jumelle maléfique de ma meilleure amie...  
  
Alors, c'est ça être maudit ? Eh bien, ça craint sérieusement. C'est peut- être mon karma... Mes pas m'ont porté devant le Bronze. Il est 4h du matin passé alors la musique ne doit pas être terrible mais au moins il y en aura. J'entre pour découvrir le plus horrible des spectacles. Angel qui chante sur scène ! Il fait du karaoké ! Non mais j'hallucine ! Mais il se sent pas bien ou quoi ! Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchi, il semble saoul. Mais je la connais cette chanson ! C'est « I want it that way » des Backstreet Boys !! Une double horreur ! Mais malgré la nullité de la chanson en elle-même, il faut bien avouer que les paroles me font quelque chose et reflète même assez bien ce que je ressens.  
  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way  
  
But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way  
  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way  
  
Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way  
  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way  
  
Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me  
  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
  
Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothing but a heartache  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way  
  
Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Je vais me mettre à pleurer sinon ! Non pas qu'il chante bien (au contraire)... D'ailleurs, il y a quelqu'un au bar qui chante tout aussi mal. Et en tournant la tête, je m'aperçois que c'est Willow qui chante à tue-tête avec un briquet à la main comme si elle était à un concert. Elle semble être encore plus saoûle qu'Agel alors que je le soupçonne d'être ici depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle. Les vampires doivent avoir une plus grande résistance. Sans compter que Willow ne supporte pas très bien l'alcool. Je vais jusqu'à elle et lui enlève le briquet des mains parce que dans l'état où elle est un accident est vite arrivé.  
  
W : Hey !  
  
Al : Willow, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
W : Mais c'est Alex mon meilleur ami !  
  
Et en disant ça, elle se jette dans mes bras. Je la replace alors sur son tabouret.  
  
Al : Willow, tu es saoûle.  
  
W : Non.  
  
Al : Tu as bu combien de verres ?  
  
W : Juste un.  
  
Al : Seulement un ?  
  
W : Avec un zéro derrière !  
  
Elle éclate d'un rire hystérique. Personnellement, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drole mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis sobre. Je pense qu'avec une ou deux bouteilles de bières dans le sang, je comprendrais mieux.  
  
Al : Viens, je vais te ramener. Tu vas dormir chez moi.  
  
W : Ooh mais tu sais que je suis pas capable de te résister !  
  
Al : Willow, tu dis n'importe quoi, allez viens.  
  
Elle commence à se lever mais elle ne tient même pas debout et je suis obligé de la porter. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à Angel qui chante désormais « Bye bye bye » des N'Sync avec une chorégraphie qui terrorriserait toute la population démoniaque de Sunnydale. Je m'éloigne avec Willow dans mes bras après avoir payé toutes ses consommations. Tant pis pour Angel, c'est un grand garçon. Et puis, s'il brûle au petit matin ce sera pas plus mal...  
  
* * *  
  
WILLOW :  
  
Aïe !! Qui m'a écrasé la tête sous un marteau ? Je crois que je ne toucherai plus jamais à une bouteille d'alcool. Il y a plein de petits points noirs qui dansent devant mes yeux... et 2 aspirines ! Ah, c'est Alex qui les tient, elles volent pas toutes seules.  
  
Al : Tiens.  
  
W : Merci.  
  
Oh, il a même pensé au verre d'eau.  
  
Al : Ca va ?  
  
W : C'est toi qui m'a assommée ?  
  
Al : Non, c'est toi.  
  
Mais on est où là ?! Oh mon dieu, on est chez lui ! Et je suis dans son lit... Dans des draps en satin !!  
  
W : Oh mon dieu... Est-ce qu'on a... ?  
  
Al : J'ai dormi sur le canapé.  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
Al : Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais profité de toi comme ça ?  
  
W : Bah...  
  
Al : Quoi ?! Je veux même pas entendre la suite !  
  
W : Alex !  
  
Al : Comment tu peux croire que je te ferais ça ?!  
  
W : T'as bien couché avec elle !! Et je vois que t'as fait ça bien ! Draps en satin et tout !  
  
Al : Ca n'a aucun rapport !  
  
W : Non mais je t'en veux pour ça !!!  
  
Al : Pourquoi ?  
  
W : Parce que tu m'as confondue avec elle ! Tu m'as prise pour une allumeuse ! Tu l'as bien regardée, elle et moi on a rien en commun !!  
  
Al : Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Bien sûr que je me suis dit qu'elle était bizarre, bien sûr que je me suis dit « qu'est-ce qui prend à Willow ? » mais ta jumelle maléfique n'était pas censée être de retour en ville ! Bon sang, je lui ai même demandé comment ça se faisait qu'elle avait les cheveux longs, elle m'a répondu que c'était des extensions !! Alors ne me fais pas porter le chapeau s'il te plait !!  
  
W : Parce que c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?! Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ait amenée ici !!!  
  
Al : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !  
  
W : Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?  
  
Al : Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert de cette histoire ! Tu parles comme si tu étais la seule victime. Mais tu penses à moi ?  
  
W : Quoi toi ?! Tu prends ton pied avec une pétasse qui accède au moindre de tes désirs et tu veux me faire croire que tu es une victime ?!  
  
Al : Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça m'a fait de savoir que tu n'étais pas elle ? Ou qu'elle n'était pas toi ? Enfin bref... Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai été trompé. Je suis tombé de haut.  
  
Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?  
  
W : Et concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
Al : Je croyais que je t'avais enfin ! Qu'après toutes ces années, toutes ces épreuves, on était enfin ensemble et qu'on allait pouvoir être heureux tous les deux. Je me disais que peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie j'allais pouvoir avoir une relation stable avec la femme que j'aime. Et qu'est-ce que je découvre ? Que j'ai couché avec une folle tout sauf stable et qui n'en a rien à faire de moi !... Et je ne parle pas de Faith.  
  
W : Ca aurait pu être moi...  
  
Al : J'aurais aimé que ça soit toi.  
  
W : Moi aussi.  
  
Al : ... Quoi ?  
  
J'exagère peut-être mais je sens que ma vie prend un immense tournant peut- être même le plus grand que je vivrais jamais (et là j'exagère beaucoup).  
  
W : J'ai dit que j'aurais aimé être à sa place.  
  
Al : T'es sérieuse là ? C'est pas les restes d'alcool qui parlent ?  
  
W : Les restes d'alcool se contentent de me faire horriblement mal à la tête.  
  
Al : Willow... je...  
  
W : Tu quoi ?  
  
Al : Je t'aime. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps.  
  
Si je craque maintenant est-ce que ça fait de moi un être faible ? Certainement... Oh et puis on s'en fout ! Tant pis je l'embrasse... après m'être jetée à son cou bien sûr...  
  
Al : Will attend ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est un couple maintenant ?  
  
Eh bien oui alors je lui fais signe que oui.  
  
Al : Un vrai couple ?  
  
W :A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on en soit un faux...  
  
Al : Ca non.  
  
Maintenant je peux l'embrasser !  
  
Al : Will ?  
  
Quoi encore ?!  
  
Al : C'est vraiment toi ?  
  
Oh, je l'embrasse, il va bien voir que c'est vraiment moi !!  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons à nous embrasser mais au bout d'un moment, il murmure entre mes lèvres :  
  
Al : Tu sais les draps en satin...  
  
W : Oui ?  
  
Al : C'est parce que ceux en coton sont au lavage.  
  
W : Ca peut quand même servir...  
  
Al : Vraiment ?  
  
W : Hum hum...Au fait, t'as encore les menottes ?  
  
Al : Willow !!  
  
J'éclate de rire. Ah... c'est fou ce que je l'aime ce mec...  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
